Return to Hereafter
by Pikashades
Summary: The TARDIS bring the 12th Doctor back to Hereafter to meet Bruce and Selina again, but remembering that the TARDIS only brings him to where he is needed, the Doctor stays on his toes. For a good reason too, as familiar faces are brought to their doorstep from across the Bleed, along with the Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Last time I wrote _Doctor Who_ was two years ago when _Peter Capaldi_ was still to have his first appearance as the 12th Doctor in _Deep Breath_. I have written mostly _DCEU_ crossovers with _Harry Potter_ since, but I thought I would return to this as well, to continue from Hereafter where the Doctor left the _Nolanverse_ Batman and Catwoman to live a normal life.

So, if you're a new reader, I suggest that you read _The Dark Knight and the Doctor_ , _A Silent Guardian and the Predator_ , _Nine Days during the Beginning_ and _Hereafter_ before starting with this one. 

* * *

**Better Man**

We all have a reason for going to war. We leave our solitude, to become soldiers, to inspire others, to defeat impossible odds and to define icons. For me, it started on a night like this, in surroundings just like this, in the company I thought I would never be able to be with again. And being forced to watch it happen like this… without being able to do anything to change it's outcome…

''What's wrong, Bruce?'' the boy's mother asks as they exit from the theater's backdoor.

''No, no, it was me,'' the boy's father says, lying to protect his son. ''I needed some fresh air. Little bit of opera does it long way. Right, Bruce?''

The boy doesn't say anything and I can immediately tell he is uncomfortable. I wasn't when I was in his shoes. For me this was the last time I thought I was happy. I laughed with my parents when we walked out of the theater's front exit. It was the last good family night I had with them.

''Let's go,'' the boy's father says and they start walking.

They don't get even two steps further.

''Wallet, jewels, FAST!'' the boogeyman I expected to show up says, but he act nothing like the one I have seen in my nightmares since I was seven years old.

My boogeyman never spoke a word.

''It's fine,'' the boy's father says calmly. ''Just… take it easy.''

My father was not this calm. His first instinct was to protect me and my mother.

''Take it easy,'' the boy's father says reaching and handing over his wallet. ''Here you go.''

It falls on the ground; the boogeyman is nervous and hesitant. If he had been like this, my father might have been able to fight him off.

''It's fine, it's fine,'' the boy's father says as the boogeyman picks up the wallet with the gun shaking in his other hand. ''Just take it and go.''

''I said jewelry!'' the boogeyman says and the tension breaks.

 **BANG!**

The boy's father steps between his family and the gun as it goes off. He falls to the ground and his wife screams for him.

''THOMAS!''

And then, when she is kneeling next to her dying husband, the boogeyman reaches for her pearls and her reaction startles him to fire again.

 **BANG!**

She dies immediately, leaving her son alone in the alley as the boogeyman runs away.

''Bruce…'' the father tries to say with his last remaining strengths, ''don't be afraid… don't be afraid…''

They are both dead. The boy is left alone. He is like me. But I can change something while I'm here. Give him something I had to wait for too long.

Closure.

He wasn't in the best of shape he could have been. Not here, but when I had to life through that from the boy's perspective, the boogeyman was fast and efficient. He didn't need to say what he wanted and he was ready to kill from the start.

This boogeyman was nothing like him.

The boy's father was more careful than my father.

My mother had little differentiating factors with the boy's mother.

And the boy… if he is anything like I was at that age…

There he is.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''

He screams in terror before he has even seen me. All I do is grab him off the streets and pull him up to rooftops. I don't let him see my face, he can just hear my voice.

'' _Joe Chill_ ,'' I say, assuming it's his name here too and let him know I know, '' _confess_.''

* * *

I watch him walk into the police department. He knows I'm watching and that keeps him from walking away. He confesses killing the boy's parents and the boy won't spend most of his adolescence asking why or clinging onto conspiracy theories when looking for answers.

 _VWORP!_

There it goes again, the blue light in my hand. It's time to move forward again.

 _VWORP!_

 _VWORP!_

 _VWORP!_

 **THUMB!**

Still in Gotham, but it's day time. I can't go around dressed like this without being noticed. I need to change my appearance or stay out of sight. But first, where in Gotham am I? I was overlooking the police department and this is… the court house.

Why am I here?

Oh, that's why. The boy has grown up, but there is something wrong with- IS HE HIDING A GUN?!

I look where he is looking at. Police escorts, members of the media and

'' _Chill_.''

I didn't give him closure. I gave him a target for his anger and changed his life for the worse.

'' _Bruce, don't do this,_ '' I say, but he either isn't listening or the part in my hand is keeping me from being heard.

And he walks with the gun towards his boogeyman. He is going to kill him in front of all these witnesses and

''Joe! Hey, Joe,'' a blond woman says barging between him and Chill. ''Falcone says hey.''

 **BANG!**

Falcone exists here too and he just saved Bruce from ruining his life. A brunette takes his hand and pulls him away.

''Come on, Bruce,'' she tells him. ''You don't have to see this.''

''I want to,'' he responds looking at Chill's dead body.

No, he really doesn't and at least she is smart enough to know that and pull him away.

 _VWORP!_

And I'm moving on again.

* * *

'' _Madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little… PUSH_!''

'' _My turn_.''

'' _You just have to imagine the fire_!''

* * *

 _Planet Hereafter, C-side plantation_

 _VWORP!_

 _VWORP!_

 _VWORP!_

 **THUMB!**

The TARDIS materialized on a hill overlooking the ocean. It's doors opened and the Doctor, wearing a hooded Crombie, white t-shirt and black sunglasses on his nose, stepped out examining his surroundings.

''Question,'' the Doctor said rising a finger and then turning back at the TARDIS, ''why am I here? All the possible places in the universe and you brought me to this place. This is the fourth time I have visited this planet and they always turn boring after the first time.''

The blue box stood on it's place without reacting.

''Oh, silent treatment, I could have understood that last thousand years ago before you told me you malfunction on purpose TO BRING ME I'M NEEDED!'' The Doctor shouted box. ''I had no intention coming here, SO WHAT IN BLAZES IS THE REASON I-''

The Doctor shut himself up as soon as he noticed he was being watched. His hand reached to his shades as he looked around and saw who was watching him.

''Don't mind me,'' the Doctor said realizing hoe he must have looked. ''I'm just a silly old man yelling to a phone box. It's really nothing interesting to look at.''

''But it isn't something you don't get to see every day,'' a male voice said as a man with brown hair and a stumble goatee walked up accompanied by young girl. ''Hello, Doctor. It has been a long time.''

The Doctor lowered his sunglasses on his nose to get a better look at the father and daughter.

''I'm sorry,'' the Doctor said looking at the two, ''have we met before?''

''Well, the first time you saved me from wandering on a desert,'' the father said speaking about something the Doctor had not bothered to remember, along with other thing he had allowed himself to forget over his 2000-year long life. ''You had a black hair with noticeable chin, and you also wore a bowtie. Last time we saw, you saved me and 12 other versions of me.''

''Doesn't ring a bell,'' the Doctor said denying everything and turned back towards the TARDIS. ''I was already leaving as-''

THONK!

A bat shaped shuriken flew to the side of the TARDIS. It was familiar enough for the Doctor to take it out of her and look at it long enough to realize he had been duped to reveal he had been pretending.

''Fine, Bruce. I remember you,'' the Doctor said walking back to the father and daughter, handing back the batarang. ''And young Huntress.''

''Her name is Helena,'' Bruce said as the Doctor had squatted down to Helena's height.

''Not according to her,'' the Doctor said putting his sunglasses on the young girl's face before rising back to his own height. ''So, anything interesting happened that would attract the TARDIS' attention?''

''Not that we'd know,'' Bruce said scratching his goatee. ''We were close by and heard the TARDIS materializing and came to find you.''

''Hmm,'' the Doctor hummed grabbing his sunglasses back from Helena and took another look at their surroundings. ''Suppose I need to stick around for whatever it is.''

''Is Clara coming along too?'' Bruce said nodding his head at the TARDIS.

''Clara? My Clara,'' the Doctor said with an absent look. ''My Impossible Girl Clara… she's not traveling with me anymore, sorry.''

Bruce looked at the Doctor for a while before patting him on the back and lead him to walk down to hill with him and Helena.

''Come on, Selina, Kairi and Sora would probably love to see you again too.''

* * *

As they walked away from the TARDIS, four glowing signs manifested on the ground near them. From the first one raised a large figure whose glowing dimmed as he walked forward to see where he was.

''Esto ya no es Gotham,'' the large figure said another figure raised from another sign on the ground. ''Payaso! Que hiciste!?''

'' _We are not him,_ '' the second figure growled at the first one, flipped a coin and looked behind himself at the last two signs. '' _There he comes, along with that bitch_!''

Third sign let out it's figure which walked out past the first two with his arms spread and inhaling the sea air. Fourth and last one didn't move up to join the first three. She backed out to separate herself as the third figure opened his mouth in a wide gleeful grin and let out his excitement in laughter.

''Haa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, HAAAAAAA!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** This won't be long, it will be more like a five comic book issues long miniseries, which should count up to an episode of Doctor Who as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** There is not much here than just the first impressions and stuff. There should be more on the current events exposition in the next chapter on what the Bruce and Selina's life on Hereafter has been like and on Kairi's life.

The nature of those visitors is somewhat explored here and it will be explained more as the story goes on.

* * *

 **Meeting of Reflections**

The dream was bright and vivid as Bruce walked around in it. As the surroundings were unknown to him he walked around it with caution, doing his very best to blend in and act like he belonged there with the inhabitants. The marina was full of them and what Bruce was wearing did to its extent help him blend in.

But deep into inspecting the dreamscape, he came to realize that if the dream was this vivid and if he had managed to be as aware of his surroundings, that would only mean that this was really no dream. No, Bruce was still in control of his consciousness and taking more into notice about the area he assumed to be a dream, the usual metaphysical rules of dreams weren't working. Gravity was as it was awake and as the dreamer, Bruce can control his surroundings as it was possible during the lucid dreaming.

''When a dream isn't a dream, it's just another rabbit hole,'' Bruce said searching what he had in person and found what he needed from his jacket pocket. ''I just need to find water to bring it to form.''

In the marina, it should have been easy, but grabbing water from the under the pier would have raised the suspicions of the locals, even when done discreetly. No, the water needed to be taken from somewhere one would expect you to get it, like a bar, café or bistro.

And there was one, Bruce walked in and looked at the register where there were water bottles.

''Splendid,'' Bruce said nodding his head as he walked past two familiar looking women, the other apparently working there.

The three people who came in after Bruce gave the appropriate distraction to steal a water bottle and hide it under his jacket.

* * *

 _Planet Hereafter, Seeside plantation waterfront_

''Doctor!''

Bruce and Helena brought the Doctor to see Selina and Kairi at a bistro Kairi worked at part time at end of her shift. Must have been a slow day, besides them the only other person there was someone dressed a yacht owner. Selina and Kairi were their own decrees of thrilled to see the Doctor again, whereas the Doctor was more disinterested to look elsewhere and managed to see the yacht owner steal a water bottle.

''Yes, yes, hello, hello,'' the Doctor said to appear polite as they all sat down. ''I don't know why the TARDIS brought me here, but it is a nice change to be welcomed on a planet with open arms.''

''Is Clara coming too?'' Kairi asked looking outside after them.

''No,'' the Doctor said shaking his head. ''I took notice that the little Huntress has grown up a bit, enough to change languages.''

''Her name is still Helena,'' Bruce said, as a quick snap and shared a glance with Selina who exchange a smile with him.

''Sure, if you say so,'' the Doctor said leaning back on his chair. ''By the way, that yacht owner stole a water bottle.''

''Which-'' Kairi was about to say when

''Hello, you happy, utopian, nuclear family,'' a soft and sultry voice said from the entrance and got their attention.

The woman who had entered the bistro was wearing what looked like Selina's old burglar cat-suit, with the additional head gear, that covered her hair, with cat-ears and goggles. Also, the gloves she was wearing had small talons and she had a whip tied around her waist like a belt while also carrying a back pack. Something about her voice as well sounded like Selina's voice as Helena looked at the woman like she did her mother.

''I know, I'm a thief. I don't usually announce my arrival,'' the Woman said loosening her goggles down to her neck pulled off her head gear to reveal what looked exactly like Selina, expect with shorter hair and green eyes. ''Cute kid, and your jacket, Robins come with different styles and forms. That beard has its charm and I don't really see myself as soccer mom. Still, shades work for all ages, don't they?''

''I'm sorry, but'' Selina said sitting up looking at her double, and glancing at Helena who was confusingly looking back and forth between the same looking women, ''who exactly are you?''

'' _Isn't it obvious_?'' a voice said behind them on the other side of the bistro. ''She is a criminal and a seductress, both of which make her wanted in the eyes of the law.''

''You?!'' Bruce said surprised recognizing the new comer.

''Yes, it is I, old chum,'' Batman#3 said standing ready to throw a large batarang at the woman looking like Selina. ''What do you want, 'Catwoman'?''

* * *

''The local architecture doesn't look familiar,'' Harvey Dent said observing the houses from a distance. ''We're close to a sea and the Sun's coming down.''

''Meaning what, Dent?'' Bane asked with his hands crossed.

''Less people will be awake to notice us,'' Harvey said flipping his coin, '' _and we will have all the chances to learn where the hell we are._ ''

''YAAAAAAAAAWWWNNN!''

'' _You_ _can feign to insanity all you want, Joker_ ,'' Twoface said not even looking at him, '' _but at least Harvey and I agree on doing something about this_.''

''The payaso can stay back if he doesn't care,'' Bane said walking ahead.

''Haaaaah ha ha ha,'' the Joker laughed at Bane and Twoface, before

 **Thunk!**

striking his fist against the blue police box next to him with a serious gaze. As he did, there was wave of unknown energy that they couldn't see, but felt pulsing through them. ''Feel that!? It's like us, it doesn't belong here.''

Bane and Twoface looked at him confused.

''Bane,'' the Joker said stepping away from the box with his hands making a gesture, ''would you mind opening the doors?''

Twoface flipped his coin, looked at the side that had come up and told Bane, '' _Humor him_.''

Bane stepped up to face the box, looked at the 'Pull to Open' sign before putting his hands together and

 **THUNK!**

landed both of his large fists at on the police box's doors, which didn't break but another pulse of energy was sent out.

''Que es esto?'' Bane asked looking at his hands and the spot he had forced them down against as Twoface loaded his 22s and

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

fired at the small windows above the doors, making a slight crack on them.

'' _Hit_ _there_.''

* * *

''Well, it's something like this,'' Catwoman said, quite relaxed in her current situation, ''Intergang in Metropolis was planning to raid the circle tower built between Gotham and Metropolis, something the players on our side decided to do to. Eddie got this bright idea how to get there from Ozzy's club house with Victor's toys and Ivy's vines.''

''And what of them?'' Batman#3 asked as the Doctor, Bruce, Selina, Helena and Kairi stood there between him and Catwoman. ''Why are you here and what do you want?''

''She isn't,'' the Doctor, wearing his sunglasses, said standing up, ''and neither are you. Both of you are really, not here.''

''Did he just go blind or something?'' Catwoman asked as Batman#3 also got confused enough to lower his guard.

''Doctor?'' Bruce asked as the Doctor passed him his sunglasses.

''Watch them through these,'' the Doctor said and Bruce put them on. ''What do you see?''

What the Doctor had said made more sense after Bruce had put on the sunglasses. Only they really weren't real sunglasses as they were showing Batman#3 and Catwoman glowing, former in a blue light and the latter in a white light. Looking at Selina, Doctor and the others, Bruce could see that they didn't have this glow on them.

''What does this mean?'' Bruce said trying to understand what he was looking at before letting Selina and Kairi look at Batman#3 and Catwoman with them too.

''It looks weird,'' Kairi said looking through the sunglasses. ''Like-''

''Give me those!'' Catwoman said taking the sunglasses and looked at herself. ''Ooh, shiny. Anyway, I came here for a reason and- oh, there it is.''

''What?'' Selina asked taking the sunglasses and looked shocked. ''Doctor, the TARDIS- can these glasses show what's happening at the TARDIS in real time?''

''Yes, why?'' the Doctor asked as Selina handed the sunglasses back to him and he put them on. ''Oh, that is never going to work. The TARDIS has been hit with worse than bare fists and that she hasn't even-''

CRACK!

The sunglasses made a cracking sound followed by the Doctor removing them with the face of disbelief.

''That is not supposed to happen,'' the Doctor said before turning to Batman#3 and Catwoman. ''You two, how exactly did you come here and who else came with you?!''

''Oh, just Harvey, Joker and Bane as you saw there,'' Catwoman said. ''I was actually coming to get away from them when I recognized myself and-''

''Harvey, Joker and Bane?'' Bruce asked as Selina took to hold Helena in a safer grip. ''Your Harvey, Joker and Bane?''

''No, hers,'' Batman#3 said with his hands crossed but pointing his finger at Catwoman. ''She is not the same Catwoman I'm familiar with either so those others cannot be mine.''

''Shut up!'' The Doctor said, or ordered, and everyone went silent. ''Out there, there is are versions of Harvey Dent, the Joker and Bane, who have managed to break inside the TARDIS. We have a minor in the middle of all this and we need to figure out how to handle this situation before the artificial sun goes up.''

* * *

''What do we have here!?''

The Joker, Bane and Twoface entered the suspicious police box and Bane was the first one to react to its larger exterior by saying something in Spanish.

'' _We were raiding a tower filled with magical artifacts_ ,'' Twoface said glaring at the console in the middle of the large room, '' _but this looks like technology_.''

''And it leads to other places from here,'' Bane said looking at exits from the room. ''Hold on.''

Bane exited the police box and turned a nob on his left forearm to

''RRRUAAAAHHHH!''

release Venom into his blood flow. Then he grabbed a hold on the bottom of the box, lifting it up in the air and see it wasn't connected to anything on the ground.

''Hoof, now this looks crazy,'' The Joker said poking his head out of the door and looked under the box as it was held up in the air. ''Hey, Harvey, come see this!''

Twoface didn't respond as he was focused on the console at the middle of the room. There was some sort of rubbery organic part that he had been able to use and not use.

''Scanning?'' Harvey read from the screen above it. ''Non-human? A spectral being in a solid form?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** To make somethings clearer, Twoface's split personality works with coin tosses, good side up means Harvey Dent is in charge, scarred side up means Twoface is in charge. Bane is based on the south american comic book version, who uses the Venom Steroid to become stronger and was raised in Pena Duro in Santa Prisca, which is why he randomly speaks in Spanish. The Joker in the other hand, comic book version with some Jared Letoisms.

The Nolanverse Bruce has grown himself a similar beard that Christian Bale usually has when he is between filming movies and the 12th Doctor is, as mentioned in the narration and dialogue, after Clara's departure, before last years Christmas Special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Adam West and his influence on the survival of Batman mythos. In the early 1960s, Batman's popularity had reached a low where he was fighting space pirates and the creativity was at an all time low so much that the heads of DC Comics were planning to kill Batman off. Adam West's tv-show where he played Batman boosted the cultural impact and widened Batman's popularity enough for Neal Adams and Dennis O'Neal to get more time to give Batman a more serious look and better stories in the comics, saving Batman and helping him to survive to this day.

Thank you, Adam West and may you rest in peace.

* * *

 **Confrontations**

''The TARDIS in not a machine you can hack into, it's a body of a living matrix,'' The Doctor said observing from a safe distance how his box being held up in the air by a much larger and taller man than the Bane he had met. ''They might have made it inside the console room, but the TARDIS should keep them from getting any deeper.''

''That Bane is huge,'' Selina said remembering how the Bane she had previously worked for had beaten her Bruce.

''Oh, that's just when he's on Venom,'' Catwoman in a more relaxed tone as Bane put the TARDIS back on the ground and shrunk. ''See, that's him without Venom. Much smaller.''

''He is still a large opponent to take on in a fight,'' Bruce said. ''What about Harvey and the Joker?''

''Still inside,'' Catwoman said, ''and if they are 'phantoms' like me and the blue bat here, what are you going to do with them?''

''I have a plan,'' the Doctor said putting on his Sonic Sunglasses. ''But first I need to analyze what kind of phantoms they are. The fact that you two are blue and white means that there are separate kinds to those phantoms and with agencies you must be projected from the originals. The color code must mark the phantoms' purpose.''

''And what would we do?'' Bruce asked.

The Doctor handed him a sonic screwdriver with a blue long tip.

''If you don't hear from me in 5 minutes, follow me inside the TARDIS.''

* * *

''Hrrrrrrr,'' the Joker growled gritting his teeth as he walked around the console and looked at the screens. ''Harvey, how's that door coming along? I'm starting to get bored the lobby.''

Twoface glared at the Joker, before picking up his coin, threw it up in the air and caught it. After looking at it, he spoke.

'' _Go_ _on and see what's in there. We're still interested in this_.''

''Hhh, suit yourselves,'' the Joker said picking up his cane and marched towards the doors leading deeper into the complex. ''Coming, Bane?''

''No,'' Bane said crossing his arms and turned around. ''I'll be outside.''

The Joker and Bane left the console room from their own exits, leaving Twoface alone there. He kept looking into the console until he was distracted.

''Hello, Mr Dent, is it?''

Twoface's first reaction was to draw his 22 and point it at the gray-haired scot in sunglasses. The scot raised his arms up, tapping his sunglasses with his left hand's index finger as he did, and gave a relaxing smile.

''I'm the Doctor and this is my TARDIS,'' the scot spoke unafraid while keeping up his grin. ''How do you like so far?''

Twoface kept his 22 pointed at the Doctor as he took out his coin again and flipped it.

* * *

''Five minutes and then what?'' Selina asked as Bruce looked at the blue pointed sonic screwdriver.

''If the Doctor manages to mark them and see what kind of… I don't know, frequencies the phantoms have,'' Bruce thought handling the sonic, ''we could maybe use this to-''

''Disturb their frequencies and, send them back to where they came,'' Batman#3 said speaking over Bruce's line. ''No offence, old chum, but you seem rusted at making common deductions.''

Bruce looked at Batman#3, the alternate version of himself who was still wearing the cape and cowl, and knew what he was talking about. He had not been wearing them suit or the mask since he had last seen the Doctor and the alternate versions of himself, meaning what he had once been was truly out of practice. ''Peace has taken your strength, victory has defeated you'' echoed in Bruce's head as he thought about it. Words that his Bane had told him when he had been defeated in their first battle.

''Hey,'' Kairi's voice said suddenly, bringing Bruce back to reality, to see the girl had brought a bag with her.

''Why are you here?!'' Selina asked frustrated. ''You're supposed to be watching Helena!''

''She's a big girl and can handle herself for a few minutes,'' Kairi said putting her bag down and pulled a batcowl and utility belt out of it. ''I just thought that with those bad guys you'd need your stuff. I didn't bring your suit, but thought the mask and full belt was-''

''He esperado mucho tiempo para esto!'' a commanding voice said above them and looking up, they saw Bane cracking his knuckles. ''Now I break your back!''

* * *

''You can call me Harvey,'' Twoface said in a calm voice as put his 22 away. ''Doctor, you're a lucky man.''

''Not always, but this is a rare occurrence,'' the Doctor said approaching Twoface while lowering his hands. ''So, what do you think? Isn't she marvelous?''

''I can only understand her with this,'' Twoface said pointing at the rubbery organic part of the console.

''Aah, the telepathic interface,'' the Doctor said recognizing what Twoface was talking about. ''I haven't used it since…''

The Doctor's train of thoughts was cut and his speech hit a wall.

''What?'' Twoface asked and picked up his coin again.

Then he flipped it.

''I used it with someone I lost,'' the Doctor said before Twoface reacted to the coin's side up. ''To find someone they had lost. I don't remember her anymore. Those memories have been taken from me. You know what that's like?''

'' _Tell me, Doctor_ ,'' Twoface said pointing his 22 at the Doctor again, ' _'what is out there and what does that have to do with me being here_?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I wrote this in a haste, but that only stretches this story longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** I got busy during the Summer writing LitCoM and with some summer courses I took from my school to continue this story. Now however, it's continuing and DC Rebirth fans might see some references in it.

Also, between this and posting of the previous chapter, BBC announced the identity of the next actor to play the Doctor; Jodie Whittaker, who shall play the first female Doctor. And I'm okay with that, for starters. If she and her stories are going to be written badly, my opinion might change, but until then, I'm going to go along with it with an open mind.

* * *

 **Product of circumstances**

Bane brought down his fists and with his strength almost broke anyone and everyone he would have hit. Bruce and Selina dodged to one direction while Kairi and Batman#3 dodged to the other. Catwoman had merely taken a step back. Bane however seemed to have expected this as his second attack was to spread his hands quickly, hitting Bruce and Selina with his right hand and Kairi and Batman#3 with his left.

''You are old, domesticated and weak excuse of a man,'' Bane grunted from under his full-face mask at Bruce and then turned to look at Batman#3. ''But I recognize this man. Even if he could stop me, he won't. He will choose the saving of lives over the apprehension of killers. He always does.''

''It is never be justice to ignore the innocents,'' Batman#3 said standing up to a firm position. ''Even while criminal scum like you runs amok.''

''I am innocent, Batman,'' Bane said catching both Bruce and Batman#3 off guard. ''By the law of my land I was born guilty. Only crimes that I committed were driven by hate and Venom. _Entonces me arrastraste a esto_!''

Bane's moment of calm dialogue soon escalated into him reaching towards Catwoman and grabed her.

''I WAS DONE! ALL OF THIS! The insanity. The fighting. The death. The Venom,'' Bane ranted as Catwoman struggled to get herself free. ''All I needed was to be left alone in my island, my prison! The building where my mother died, where I raised myself from nothing! Then you and your people came, broke my peace AND DRAGGED ME BACK TO A PART OF YOUR TOWER HEIST! I WAS DONE!''

Ptooth!

TSAK!

''Forgive me for not believing your claim,'' Batman#3 said pulling Bane back with a Bat-rope tied around Bane's left arm. ''Put her down!''

* * *

''Human colony on an alien planet,'' The Doctor said answering to Twoface's question. ''It has existed for hundreds of years in your future after Earth is swallowed by the red giant formerly known as Sun.''

Twoface looked back at the Doctor, still pointing his gun at him. Then he flipped his coin.

''How did you know my name?'' Twoface asked after looking at his coin's result. '' _Did you us here_!?''

''The Earth I mentioned is not your Earth,'' The Doctor said removing his sunglasses. ''I have met another version of you, that answers your first question. For the second one, no, I am as surprised to see you here as well.''

''So,'' Twoface said lifting his gun up so it didn't point at the Doctor anymore, ''can guess why your box identifies me as 'non-human'?''

''As a matter a fact I can,'' the Doctor said turning to the TARDIS console and connected a cable in it to his sunglasses. ''When I stepped in and confronted you, I set up my sonic sunglasses into scanning you to answer that exact question.''

'' _Why_?!'' Twoface asked crossing his hands, but so that he still had the Doctor at gun point. '' _How_ _did you know to scan me before I told you about being identified as 'non-human_ '?''

''You're not the first phantom I have come across here,'' The Doctor said as the console's screen showed a downloading happening. ''After I landed my ship here, I have seen a purple glowing Catwoman and blue glowing Batman my sonic sunglasses.''

Twoface grunted, then flipped his coin again before responding.

''By 'phantom', you mean...?''

''You are a spirit that has left it's body,'' the Doctor said as the download completed and showed the results. ''You are here only as a ghost that just isn't transparent.''

''A ghost?'' Twoface said looking at his hands. ''So this isn't my real body.''

''Nope, it's wherever you happened to leave it,'' the Doctor said turning around back to face Twoface, again flipping his coin. ''I have come across similar cases, but they were with dead people. Do you remember what happened before…?''

 **SMACK!**

Twoface pistol-whipped the Doctor to the face, knocking him out and making him fall to the floor.

'' _We kept asking the coin to decide if we should keep listening to you_ ,'' Twoface said looking down to the Doctor's unconscious body. '' _You did give us a lot to think, about life and death, why we are here and_ -''

Twoface looked up and then at the doors leading outside. His coin was in his hand and he flipped it.

'' _We're going for a walk_.''

* * *

''Know this, Batman,'' Bane said without turning around. '' I have no quarrel with you. Either of you and you two do not want to have one with me.''

''Then let her go and calm down,'' Bruce said standing up next to Batman#3. ''We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Know that you're not the first Bane-''

 _SWUNG!_

Bane moved. He threw Catwoman against a tree, grabbed Batman#3's rope and pulled it to have Batman#3 on a chokehold only with his right hand. Then, he turned to look at Bruce.

''DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I am NOT a **joke**! I am NOT a **riddle**! I am NOT a **bird** , or a **cat** or **penguin**! I am NOT a **scarecrow** or a **plant** or a **puppet**!'' Bane shouted at Bruce while holding the struggling Batman#3 by his throat. ''I am NOT **your broken friend**! I am NOT **your regretful teache** r! I am NOT a **child's fairy tale**! I am NOT a circus act here to amuse and frighten you! I am NOT another of your **madmen howling at the moon**!''

As Bane kept yelling at Bruce and holding Batman#3 in his hold, Catwoman signaled Selina and Kairi to move over towards her.

''And I… **I AM NOT** …'' Bane shouted continuing his rant at Bruce as Batman#3 started to reach towards his belt and glow blue, ''I am not **SOME RICH BOY** playing dress up! I am **BANE**! I AM **THE PRODUCT** OF MY **CIRCUMSTANCES**!''

 _PSEETH!_

''And,'' Selina's voice said from behind Bane, ''Boom!''

 **BOOM!**

There was an explosion behind Bane's back which destroyed the Venom container he was carrying there, caused Bane to let go off Batman#3 and drop him. As Bane was trying to find his focus, Catwoman ran from behind Bruce and using him to give her a boost, jumped over Bane, threw her whip to be tied around his neck and pulling it, she used the moment tum do a 145-degree kick to Bane's lower back, breaking it.

Bane fell on his stomach, defeated.

''Venom,'' Bane grunted reaching his right arm to the controller on his left hand, ''VENOM! I NEED **VENOM**!''

''Yeaah, you don't have any,'' Catwoman said kicking the pieces of the broken contained on the ground to Bane's line of sight. ''We blew it up with Robin's explosive glue-gun while you were ranting you are.''

''Know this, bruja,'' Bane said as he begun to glow red and fade away, ''only when I am dead I intend to rest. And I will not rest until your spine is twisted in my hands.''

With having said that, Bane was gone.

* * *

''Are you alright?'' Bruce asked helping Batman#3 on his feet as he stopped glowing blue.

''Yes,'' Batman#3 said opening straps in his mask covering his throat and patted Bruce on the shoulder. ''Thank you, old chum. And thank you… Catwomen.''

''I still don't like being called that,'' Selina said giving the glue-gun back to Kairi and crossed her arms.

''That's why you're you and I'm me,'' Catwoman said playfully putting her arm around Selina's neck. ''One down and two more to go.''

''Did you know that would have happened?'' Kairi asked pointing at the spot on the ground Bane had just been.

''Not that, but I thought a kick to the lower back could put him down without killing him,'' Catwoman answered, winking at Bruce and Batman#3. ''The fade away was a surprise to me too.''

''Look!'' Batman#3 said pointing at the TARDIS.

Its doors were opened.

''Doctor!'' Bruce called out as he begun to run at the TARDIS with the other.

Entering the Police Box, they found the Doctor laying on the floor near the console.

''Is he...?''

''He is still a Scottish old man and hasn't regenerated so,'' Bruce said putting his fingers on the Doctor neck, ''there's the twin heartbeat. He is just unconscious.''

''SONTARANS! CHANGING THE COURSE OF HUMAN HISTORY!'' The Doctor shouted suddenly and sitting up, startling everyone to take a step backwards. ''Twoface?! Where did he-?''

''He must have left while we were fighting Bane,'' Batman#3 said first looking at the exit and then at the door leading deeper into the TARDIS. ''Did you see the Joker?''

The Doctor shook his head as he got up and turned to show the console screens to them.

''I got some information on our guests,'' the Doctor said, glancing at Catwoman and Batman#3, ''you two as well.''

''What?'' Catwoman asked.

''You're all spirits that have left your bodies and come here,'' the Doctor said explaining. ''I still don't know how that works, but your bodies are laying somewhere, probably very uncomfortable, waiting for you to-''

''OH MY GOD!'' Catwoman screamed in panic, something that made her act out of character based on her previous behavior. ''If Bane just returned to his own body, he could do everything he threatened to do to me to my-''

''Maybe, or maybe you all would return at the same time if you were thrown in here at the same time,'' the Doctor said casually. ''Just a theory.''

''So, let's find the Joker and Twoface,'' Bruce said turning around. ''Maybe when-''

But then, Bruce was looking at the doors leading deeper into the TARDIS. They were ajar and one of Kairi's sneakers were laying there.

'' _Haa ha hah hah hah hah hah, HAAAAAAH_!'' laughter echoed through the halls to the console room. '' _What_ _do we have here_? _A brand, NEW ROBIN_! _Say 'hello' to Mister Crowbar_.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Next, the ballad of the Robin and the Clown.


End file.
